


A trip to LA, two lovers, videos and tears.

by finnicksonfire



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, Team Internet, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YouTube, jaspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnicksonfire/pseuds/finnicksonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really had a nice holiday, hadn't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trip to LA, two lovers, videos and tears.

It was a quiet morning in London. It was pouring outside and it was quite cold. Joe had just got up and was sipping a hot cup of coffee while scrolling through his Twitter feed when he came up with an idea: taking a trip to Los Angeles. It had been a while since he last went there so he kind of missed it, just like he missed some of his friends who lived there. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him and turned his head to see Caspar, his boyfriend, walking to the cupboard to take out the ceral box.

'What are you up to, love?' Caspar spoke softly, pouring some milk in his cup. 'Oh, I'm just looking for a flight to LA, but I'm not sure wheter to go or not'. Joe replied. 'Oh jeeeeeez, let's go! I really want to spend some time in LA, to be honest,' Caspar said, as he popped down on the couch beside Joe, taking a blanket from the armchair and putting it over them. He then proceeded to snuggle into Joe's side, still sleepy. 

 

Weeks passed and they were ready to leave: everything had been set up and the trip they had been looking forward to for ages was about to start.

They got to the airport together and they began looking around for their gate, dragging their suitcases along. While they were looking for it, they came across a nice little bar and decided to have breakfast. They got on their flight after a while and the brunette fell asleep right away, while Caspar spent most of the time watching tv shows on his laptop.

They landed in LA nine hours later. They had a really nice holiday.

 

Caspar thought that while flicking through some videos and photos they had taken when they went there. They seemed so happy together.

He really missed Joe. A lot. 

He still got butterflies at the thought of his angelic little face, of his laugh, of his smile, of his soft cherry lips. He still smiled at the thought of his voice singing quietly to his favourite song. He still wanted to hold his little cold hand, he still wanted to intertwine their fingers, he still wanted to feel him. He still wanted to have movie nights: cuddling lazily under a blanket while outside is raining, kissing every now and then, whispering sweet nothings. 

He still was so in love.

A silent tear flow down his face and he sniffled as he remembered when his lover was still there and cancer hadn't taken him away yet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this one shot on Wattpad.
> 
> To be honest I'm not totally sure about this one but my dear friend Liz wanted me to post it so here we are. I had to write a little story using ten phrasal verbs for my english coursework, I changed it a little and that's how this one was born. I'm such a boring person, I write taking inspiration from things I write at school lol.   
> Okay, I'm done. I'm tired.  
> I hope you had a nice day,  
> Ellie xx


End file.
